


Two Princes (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prince Merlin (Merlin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Arturo se ha reunido con su parte justa de príncipes y princesas y todos ellos son iguales para él. Luego se encuentra con Merlín.





	Two Princes (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307547) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



A estas alturas, Arturo está acostumbrado a los desfiles de personas entrando en el castillo. Ya debería ser un experto en cómo hacer sonreír y encantar a todos los hombres y mujeres nobles que les visitan. Y en su mayor parte lo hace. Lo ha estado haciendo desde que era joven, incluso antes de que realmente entendiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo o por qué. Sabía que su padre se lo había pedido y quería hacer feliz a su padre.

Ahora no se trata tanto de hacerlo feliz como de asegurarse de que no se enfade. Aunque sí hay una diferencia, muchas gracias Morgana.

Hace lo que tiene que hacer. Juega el papel de feliz príncipe y entretiene a sus invitados, pero es todo para mostrar.

Por una vez desea no tener que poner esas sonrisas falsas y pretender preocuparse por lo que a Lady Meredith le gusta desayunar. O cuánto más grande es el castillo de Lord Eldred en comparación con su castillo aquí en Camelot. Todo es inútil.

Su padre no lo creía. Lo sabe. Cree que todo vale la pena si pueden mantener a los aliados, sin importar cuán horribles o aburridas puedan ser.

Entonces, cuando se entera de que el rey Balinor y la reina Hunith vendrán de visita desde Ealdor con su hijo, el príncipe Merlín, Arturo está lejos de sentirse emocionado. No es que tenga algo en contra de ellos. Le gustaban el rey y la reina desde que les conoció años atrás, antes de que naciera Merlín. No les han visitado desde entonces, por lo que nunca se ha encontrado con el príncipe. Pero si se parece a los otros príncipes y princesas con los que Arturo ha tenido que cumplir, cree que preferiría pasar.

Desafortunadamente, no depende de Arturo.

"He oído que Merlín es adorable", le dice Morgana. "Desgarbado y un poco torpe, pero lindo. Y dulce."

"Entonces tal vez deberías hacerle tu pareja y casarte con él", murmura Arturo.

"Creo que ambos sabemos que Merlín no es mi tipo", dice Morgana, dándole una sonrisa irónica. "Al igual que todas las damas y princesas nobles no son tu tipo".

A Arturo no le gusta el brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos. Su tono tiene una nota de advertencia cuando habla. "Morgana".

"Relájate, Arturo, no voy a decírselo a nadie", le asegura. "Aunque quién sabe, tal vez Merlín podría terminar siendo tu pareja".

Arturo pone los ojos en blanco. Lo duda. La mayoría de los príncipes que vienen a visitarles tienen un gran ego. No todos, por supuesto. Algunos han acabado siendo grandes amigos. Pero la mayoría de ellos sí. Arturo prefiere tirarse desde la torre del castillo a tener que casarse con ellos.

Así que no se hace ilusiones de que Merlín sea diferente, a pesar de lo que Morgana le dice.

Cuando llega el día en que Merlín y sus padres llegarían, Arturo está esperando en la sala del trono con Morgana y su padre. Algunos de los caballeros y nobles también se reúnen alrededor, ansiosos por echar un vistazo a los miembros de la familia real.

Las puertas se abren y entran tres personas, todas vestidas con ropa elegante para montar. Hay un hombre y una mujer que Arturo recuerda como el rey Balinor y la reina Hunith.

Arturo solo puede mirar fijamente mientras sus ojos se posan en el hombre que está de pie junto a Hunith. Ha visto su parte justa de príncipes guapos, pero ninguno se ha visto así. Hay casi una especie de belleza sobrenatural en él.

Su piel se ve pálida contra su pelo negro y sus ojos son unos de los más azules que Arturo haya visto nunca. Y su sonrisa ...

Siente un fuerte golpe en las costillas y se da la vuelta para ver a Morgana sonriéndole "Estás babeando".

"No lo estoy", murmura.

"Claro que no", dice Morgana. "Te dije que sería tu tipo".

Arturo suspira "No sé de qué estás hablando".

"Claro que no", susurra Morgana. "Pero para que lo sepas, creo que también está definitivamente interesado en ti".

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Pregunta Arturo.

"No te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entró aquí", le dice Morgana.

Arturo mira de nuevo a Merlín, para encontrar que Morgana tiene razón. Está mirando directamente hacia él. Cuando ve a Arturo mirarle fijamente, mira hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas se tornan rosadas.

"Joder", murmura Arturo.

Morgana se ríe.

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunta Uther, girándose para mirarles.

"Por supuesto padre", dice Arturo. "Creo que Morgana ha estado bebiendo vino otra vez".

"No lo he hecho", susurra Morgana. Más fuerte, dice "Creo que Arturo acaba de ver algo que le gusta".

Uther frunce el ceño "Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no vais a saludar a nuestros invitados?"

Arturo da un paso adelante, saludando primero a Hunith y luego a Balinor. Entonces es la hora de saludar a Merlín. Arturo sonríe mientras extiende su mano, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la cara de Merlín. "Es un placer conocerte, príncipe Merlín".

"A ti también, príncipe Arturo", dice Merlín.

Arturo siente una emoción atravesarle al oír la voz de Merlín. Es más profunda de lo que esperaba. Y rasposa. Arturo se aclara la garganta, "¿Te gustaría un tour?"

Merlín sonríe, "Eso sería genial".

No lo piensa antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Merlín para que lo tome. Merlín lo mira por un momento antes de deslizar su brazo alrededor de él.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Arturo escucha a su padre preguntando mientras aleja a Merlín.

"Te dije que Arturo encontró algo que le gustaba", le dice Morgana.

"¿El príncipe?"

"Bueno, es bastante guapo", le dice Morgana.

Se detiene, compartiendo una mirada con Merlín, "Las cosas podrían estar a punto de ir muy mal".

"Bueno, entonces creo que es bueno que sea un corredor rápido", bromea Merlín.

Arturo se ríe y saca a Merlín del salón del trono. Su padre no viene gritando detrás de ellos, ni envía guardias. Todo está pacífico mientras Arturo le muestra a Merlín el castillo.

Terminan en el jardín en la parte trasera del castillo. Arturo lleva a Merlín a un banco mirando hacia el lago.

"Este era el lugar favorito de mi madre", le dice Arturo. "O al menos eso es lo que he oído".

"Es hermoso", dice Merlín. "Lamento que nunca la hayas conocido".

"Siento como si estuviera conmigo", dice Arturo, "estando aquí. Me ayuda a sentirme cerca de ella. Es el único lugar que permanece intacto. Mi padre siempre lo mantuvo y me he hecho cargo en los últimos años. He añadido algunos toques personales ".

"¿Cómo qué?"

"La fuente", dice Arturo, gesticulando hacia ella. "Es de mi madre. Quería tener un pedazo de ella aquí. Así ella todavía podría estar en el lugar que amaba, mirándolo. Y luego las orquídeas. Son la flor favorita de Morgana. Le pedí a mi padre que las pusiera para cuando viniera a vivir con nosotros para que tuviera algo que le gustara aquí ".

"Realmente eres diferente de todos los otros príncipes", dice Merlín.

Arturo gira la cabeza para mirarle. Sonríe. "Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti. Usualmente odio cuando mi padre trae visita. Todo siempre parece tan forzado. Pero no contigo."

"Me siento igual", le dice Merlín. "Entonces, ¿eso significa que no has traído a todos los príncipes y princesas aquí?"

"Tú eres el primero", dice Arturo. "Este lugar es especial para mí. A menudo no dejo que la gente venga aquí. A menos que me gusten, por supuesto."

"¿Y te gusto?"

"Sí", dice Arturo, inclinándose más cerca. Es como si una fuerza invisible los juntara. "Lo haces."

"También me gustas", susurra Merlín.

"¿Es extraño que no nos hayamos conocido ni por una hora y quiera besarte?"

"Tal vez, pero también quiero besarte."

Arturo se inclina hacia delante, dejando que sus labios se rocen suavemente contra los de Merlín. Lo mantiene casto, solo un suave roce de labios. Cuando se retiran, ambos están sonriendo.

"Voy a disfrutar de conocerte, Arturo".

Arturo escucha unos aplausos cerca antes de que la voz de Morgana le alcance, "Oh, no puedo esperar para comenzar a planear la boda".

"Honestamente, Morgana, se acaban de conocer", dice su padre.

"¿Tu punto? Has estado tratando de organizar matrimonios para nosotros con personas que nunca hemos conocido durante años. Al menos a este lo puede conocer y le gusta ".

"Sería una buena alianza", dice su padre.

Arturo suspira y apoya su cabeza contra la de Merlín "Esta es tu oportunidad de irte si quieres cambiar de opinión".

Merlín coloca su mano sobre la de Arturo, "No voy a ninguna parte".

A pesar de lo emocionada que está Morgana por planear una posible boda, en realidad no se comprometen por un año más. Quiere tomarse su tiempo para conocer a Merlín. Por mucho que sepa que le gusta, no quiere apresurarse en nada. Por suerte, Merlín está de acuerdo.

Cuando Arturo se lo propone están fuera en el jardín. Tiene a Merlín sentado en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando compartieron su primer beso. Se arrodilla frente a él, tomando una de las manos de Merlín entre las suyas. Arturo apenas logra pronunciar las palabras antes de que Merlín se arroje a sus brazos y le bese, susurrando su aceptación contra sus labios.


End file.
